


Adama/Roslin Kink Bingo Drabbles

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for bsg_kink's kink bingo weekend (2015) - The first (Ch 1) is Dub-Con.  No warnings for the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leverage (hate!frak)

Laura hisses as Bill’s fingers dig into her hips, hard enough to bruise, while he fraks her roughly from behind. Her hands tighten around the bars of her cell, knuckles turning white, as she tries to gain enough leverage to push back into his thrusts.

Bill’s hand leaves her hip and grabs her left breast hard, causing Laura to cry out in pain. She holds back tears, breast throbbing, as her whole body jerks in time with Bill’s short, sharp thrusts.

“It this how you treat all your prisoners, Commander?” she gasps out, barb hitting just prior to Bill’s release.


	2. Eyes Closed (voyeur)

Bill awakens late in the night. He’s been sleeping on his couch since Laura started living with him, ostensibly to have easier access to sick bay for her treatments, but, truthfully, he just wants her there.

Thoughts of Laura turn his attention towards his rack where he expects to see her sleeping soundly. While her eyes are closed, he sees, instead, her face awash with pleasure and notes her hips moving rhythmically beneath the blanket. While he can’t see the way in which she is pleasuring herself, he can watch it play out across her face, teeth biting her lip.


	3. Silent Night (outside)

Lying beside him watching the stars, passing a joint back and forth, has turned to passionate kissing under the stars. Laura isn’t inclined to mind as she feels Bill pulling up her long, red skirt, allowing his hand to run across her leg as he does so. 

Bill starts when his questing fingers hit naked, wet flesh, but he quickly recovers, stroking Laura’s folds before sinking two fingers deep inside her. His talented fingers create a melody of Laura’s moans filling the silent night air, until she tenses, inside and out, and gasps his name, nearly soundless in her release.


	4. Coming Home (resurrection)

She’s a vision: healthy and whole with a full head of long, red hair. Bill believes he must be dreaming; he built the cairn around her body no more than a week ago. Yet, he feels it when she reaches out and caresses his face.

Unwilling to question the how or why, Bill sinks to the ground with her, peeling away her clothing until there is nothing left but her lush curves and pale skin. He luxuriates in her full breasts and explores every inch of her body down to the apex of her thighs. She tastes like coming home.


End file.
